


Talk Dirty to Me

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle and Rumple are doing a bit of grocery shopping when she discovers a variety pack of flavored lubricant, which leads to a bit of smutty talk and a brazen beauty who informs some nosy Charmings how great their sex life is when questioned about their purchases.





	Talk Dirty to Me

Talk Dirty to Me

A/AN: Just a little random thing which popped in my head ;)

Rumpelstiltskin pushed the cart as Belle browsed the aisles of Clark's Grocery. "We've got the formula, diapers, wipes, and, do we need anything else?" he inquired, more than ready to leave and head back home to their quiet Victorian. Rumpelstiltskin loathed the public.

"I was thinking of trying some of those new bath bombs everyone keeps talking about. They explode in the tub into different patterns, like stars, hearts, vivid colors, and ohh-" Belle halted mid-sentence, momentarily forgetting the bath bombs, and snatching up an assorted lubricant variety pack.

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't really paying any attention to his wife drawl on and on about fragrant bath bombs. "Hmm, what was that, sweetheart?" he inquired, glancing at her quizzically.

"Have you seen this before?" she smiled wickedly, holding up the variety pack.

He coughed awkwardly into his arm, flushing slightly. "I've come across them, but I've never paid much attention," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, it says there's a strawberry, peach, vanilla, and a chocolate flavored one..." she licked the seam of her lips as she read off the flavors. He could feel his groin twitch as something more erotic came to mind.

"I think we should try these," she remarked, smiling mischievously at him.

"And, which one would you like to try first?" he rumbled in her ear, massaging her shoulders gently, suddenly in the mood for more pleasurable activities.

"Well, you know how I feel about chocolate...I wouldn't mind rubbing some of this on you, from root to tip and sucking you dry," she taunted, and he stifled back a groan as he imagined her hot wet mouth on him.

"And what about me? What would you do to me?" she inquired, turning to face him. She tugged at his tie, her eyes rimmed with lust. He felt his mouth go dry at the image of her writhing naked beneath him as he licked the substance off every inch of her body.

"I believe it's going to take more than a variety pack for me, sweetheart. Do they bottle this stuff?" he asked, scanning the shelves for a bigger box.

"They just have the box it seems," Belle sighed in frustration, tapping her red heel angrily against the tile.

"Then we'll buy them all," he surmised, piling the entire supply of boxes in their cart.

"Sounds good to me. Now, let's get home. We still have a few precious hours before we have to pick up Gideon from Granny. We could try this out before he comes home," she gave him a sultry grin as they rounded the corner, heading for the checkout.

Belle rounded the corner hurriedly, accidentally bumping into another cart. "I'm so sorry," she apologized hastily.

"It's no problem. What's the hurry?" the familiar voice resounded, and Belle looked up to see Snow with a cart piled high with groceries. Charming waved, coming to stand beside her with a box of cereal in hand.

"Gold. Belle," he nodded politely, his eyes wandering to the contents of their cart.

"Wow, that's a lot of-" Charming blushed, averting his gaze sheepishly. Gold yearned for the floor to swallow him up in that moment, so he didn't have to deal with this humiliating encounter.

"Yeah, we thought we'd try it out. It's a variety pack filled with flavored lubricant. We decided one pack wouldn't be enough, so we bought the entire stock. I can't keep my hands off of him! I find my sex drive has increased since having Gideon, so we just have it all of the time. How about you Snow? Do you ever get those primal urges since you've had Neal? It doesn't matter, I suppose. Have a pack!" Belle grinned saucily, tossing a random box in their cart.

Gold had to pick his jaw up off the floor as he followed Belle to the register. He couldn't help but dare a glance back at the Charming's who were rendered speechless by the beauty's lewd comments. "What's gotten into you, Belle?" he hissed questionably in her ear.

"If Charming hadn't mentioned it, then I wouldn't have said anything. This town acts like we're the taboo couple, but I wanted to give them something to talk about. I want them to know how passionate I am about you, Rumpelstiltskin, because I'm tired of everyone looking at you like an outcast. Now, take me home and ravish me from head to toe." Her voice was sultry and warm against his earlobe and if they weren't in a public place, he would've taken her right then and there.

"Let's go home before one of those urges overtakes us, and I have to conjure up a forget-me-potion for everyone in this bloody store," he remarked, leaning against her, his erection brushing pleasantly against her hip.

"Forget the car and magic us home," she commanded, rubbing against him, eliciting a curse from his lips. He slammed a crisp hundred dollar bill on the counter as the cashier totaled up their amount.

"Keep the change," he muttered hurriedly, whisking he and Belle away in a crimson fog.

Snow picked up the box, gazing at it questionably. "I think we should try this," she mumbled to her husband, his eyes wide with intrigue.

"Perhaps he's Don Juan after all," Charming snickered as he reminisced about one of the past conversations he'd had with Gold when he was trying to get Belle to fall in love with him again. Whatever he'd done, it must have worked, the prince surmised.

"Do you think we could coerce Emma into keeping Neal for the night?" Snow asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, wondering what enchantment the librarian had placed on his wife, whatever it was, he would have to properly thank her later.


End file.
